Eyes
by Firemoon
Summary: Kanda liked Allen. Allen liked Rabi. And Rabi? He watched. Rated T. RR please.


**Title/ **Eyes

**Rating/ **PG-13 for little sexual content.

**Pairing/ **(one-sided) RabixKanda, KandaxAllen. (both-sided?)AllenxRabi. HINTS at EVENTUAL RabixAllenxKanda.

**Summary/ **Kanda likes Allen. Allen likes Rabi. And Rabi? He watches.

Kanda liked Allen. He liked Allen's stupid little ribbon and his dumb clueless smile. Kanda liked how that white hair bobbed and shone in the sunlight, and the way that Allen breathed when he slept in the train. Kanda also liked how his face got all flushed and the gritting and the set of his jaws when they argued. He liked the little pout that the kid would sometimes wear, and the tiny dimple on his left cheek just behind where his scar ended. Kanda wanted to trace that scar with his finger and kiss the darkened skin of the pentacle on that otherwise pale skin, and wondered how he would taste, sound, feel, look like.

So Kanda sat alone, and thought, and watched.

Allen quite liked Rabi. He liked Rabi's green eye and his red hair that stood out in all directions but which was in fact soft and pooled like blood onto his shoulders. Allen liked Rabi's crooked grin and his stupid nicknames and how he seemed asleep or distracted most of the time. Allen liked the strange eye patch and the dangly earrings and how Rabi sometimes stuck his tongue out when he was really happy, like a dog. Allen wanted that tongue like a lollipop, steal the creamy white scarf, burrow into Rabi's side and share body heat and make him smile a special smile only for him.

Rabi smiled at him from across the train compartment, and Allen, after a slight start, smiled back.

Rabi liked both of them. He liked Kanda's slim figure and the dark hair that he wondered how it would look if it was undone from that severe tight ponytail and pooled and tangles on the sheets beneath him. He liked Kanda's cold eyes and the pale face, and imagined blush creeping up on them. Rabi liked Kanda's long fingers and the odd mark on his chest and how he would sometimes get strange bags under his eyes when he was really tired. Rabi thought they made him look kind of like Bookman, and he liked it too.

He liked Allen's slight lilt in accent, and how he would always struggle with the ribbon to tie it into a neat little bow. Rabi liked how Allen tilted his head to the right slightly when talking to him, and his lithe little body. He liked how Allen stood on tiptoes to reach the books on higher shelf, how his pale face got paler at the mere mention of Komui's labs or General Cross. Rabi liked Allen's left arm too, it's flesh so unlike Allen's own, all dry and scaly and chapped and colour of blood. He wanted to kiss and lick along the cracks, trace the shape of the cross there, make Allen moan and twist under him.

He knew how Kanda watched Allen when he thought that nobody was watching. He knew why Kanda sometimes stopped what he was doing to look around, hoping to catch a glimpse of a red hand or locks of white hair among the dark array of the Exorcists. Rabi knew because he watched.

Rabi knew Allen watched him too. He knew when Allen was hanging around at the library, hoping to meet him there, and how he would sometimes even come over to Bookman's quarters, trying to weedle more info on the Millennium Count or about things happening to others. The old man would usually prove to be resolute, then Allen would sigh, and their eyes would meet for a little. That's when Rabi usually smiled and offer to buy him something to eat – Mitarashi dango, or ice cream, perhaps? – because Rabi knows how much Allen likes them.

He likes seeing Allen cheerful, since every time they fight, Allen sees the –souls- of the Akuma that they kill. Or sometimes, _can't_ kill. Those times, Allen seems so worn out and exhausted. Sometimes his scar bleeds to. The curse hurts him.

Rabi doesn't like Allen feeling bad. Allen should be cheerful and smiling and happy and _innocent_. That's why he likes buying Allen lunch.

He also likes buying Allen lunch because on those days, Kanda's gaze would shift from the white haired boy to him. Rabi likes being watched by Kanda, so he turns and smiles and waves at Kanda and asks him if he would like to join them for ice cream or lunch or something, perhaps? He also cheerfully ignores the death-gaze with a bright smile until Kanda's scowl deepens and he walks away to brood.

But today, it's different. He walks over to them stiffly and falls into step beside Rabi, though his gaze falls first onto the white haired boy on the other side. Kanda meets Rabi's slightly dumbfounded stare, and smirks. Rabi grins back, brighter than Kanda expected. He laughs out loud at Kanda's expression, and wraps his arms around both their shoulders and walks out cheerfully in the direction of the cafeteria. He ignores Kanda's cold angry –I'll kill you- glares and the repeated sharp jabs into his ribs. He also pretends not to notice Allen who looks as if he is about to die.

Rabi smiles. He likes both of them.

OWARI

---

Hope you liked it, my first DG work! ;;;;;;;;

Review and comment on anything that you might want to ask me or tell me.

Flames will be read but ignored. Please put a proper reason or I shall laugh.

Thanks.

Who wants part two! XD

-Firemoon.


End file.
